Aqueous Arousal
by kudasai
Summary: Pairings: 3x4 and small bit of Heero and Duo. It's just another day in the Gundam boys' home. Bored in the afternoon sun, the boys decide to get in the pool. What happens after that point, however, is completely unexpected...


Title: Aqueous Arousal

Author: kudasai

Disclaimer: Well. I'm not gaining anything from this other than amusement. (in other words, no $$) And no, they're not mine. !

Rating: NC-17 (MA via 3x4, teeny bit of Heero/Duo action

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, PWP (to me at least)

It was a steaming hot day. So hot that Quatre could feel it radiating through the windows he sat below. He cast a glance around the sun-streaked room. Heero sat at one end of the couch, leafing through the day's newspaper; Duo sat at the other end, occasionally shoving one of his feet into the crook of Heero's knee and chewing away on his braid. This earned him a few looks from Heero, but Quatre couldn't really tell what they conveyed. He looked at Wufei, instant messaging on the computer in that room, but to whom Quatre had no idea. And then his eyes rested on Trowa...

Trowa. It had been long since Quatre had acknowledged his feelings toward the slender boy. At first, he had tried to talk himself out of it. He thought it was a sort of crush. But as each day passed, he'd found himself admiring the boy silently, fantasizing over and over about the thin, muscular build and how he would _love_ to see it... And with these thoughts came reactions. Once it was so alarmingly severe he'd had to sprint from the room, making everyone believe he was ill.

He really wanted to let Trowa know. But he was almost positive the young man didn't like them on his own team. Though it saddened him greatly, Quatre kept going through each day as normally as possible, with only foolish hope to accompany him.

The blonde continued staring at Trowa as he reclined with brilliant green eyes closed. Watching and imagining, Quatre absent-mindedly urged his crotch on.

Quite suddenly, Duo jumped out of his seat and very loudly said, "Guys this is so boring! We're sitting on our asses in this room when we have a _pool_ outside! That's so stupid! Let's go swim!"

Usually, most people would say, "Duo, do you ever shut up?" but on this rare occasion they realized the validity of his statement. They all sat looking at him for a few seconds and Heero then confirmed the decision with a firm nod.

They moved to their respective rooms, put on their swim trunks and scattered themselves around the pool. Duo, wearing his black trunks, performed a canon ball into the pool. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa just calmly descended the steps. Quatre sat on the side and dangled his legs into the water, caught up in his thoughts and mulling them over in his head. For this reason he hadn't noticed that Duo had convinced Trowa to help him put Quatre in the pool.

Needless to say, he was dunked, and probably would have been a little frustrated at not being left to himself, if not for the fact that Trowa's hands had so eloquently graced his body. With this knowledge, all emotions other than awe that the event had passed vanished, and blood went rushing south...

Luckily, Wufei had gotten soaked from the boys' antics and was complaining splendidly, which directed everyone's attention toward him.

"That's not very honorable! I'm going to the hot tub and none of you better follow," he declared, and stalked away.

"I'm going too," a grinning Duo whispered to the group, sniggering. Heero nodded in agreement and traipsed away behind him.

"I'll be there soon," Trowa called out at their retreating friends, then turned toward Quatre, a look of concern evident on his face. "You okay Quatre?"

Trowa's voice drug him back to impending reality. A slight blush lit Quatre's cheeks; he was lucky it was getting dark.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said shakily as Trowa's face loomed overhead.

Trowa flashed a slight smile. "Good. I couldn't have forgiven myself if you hadn't been." More blush. "Come get in the hot tub with us?"

"Okay," he said slowly, climbing over the side, severely hoping that his hard-on wasn't visible because he was, in fact, dripping wet. However, that worry was soon pushed away from his mind.

As they neared the trellis by the jacuzzi, they became intruders on a mind-blowing scene.

In the tub, kissing and groping furiously, were Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell.

Neither Quatre nor Trowa knew that the other's trunks seemed to be shrinking at this show of passion. Their eyes, both considerably larger, exchanged a glimpse before ducking behind the only wall.

The only sound that could be heard from the other side was heavy breathing.

"Heeeero..." Duo moaned loudly.

"Shhh..It's just temporary...We've gotta get out...Trowa's coming..." he said desperately, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself instead of Duo.

"Uhhnn--!" Duo cried breathlessly; the pair on the opposite side began wondering what could have warranted that reaction.

Quatre peeked around the corner and saw Heero carrying Duo in his arms inside the house. Hearing the door click, they waited a minute, and then unveiled themselves from their hiding place.

_I guess I understand them now..I really should've seen that coming..._Quatre thought.

"Yeah. Me too," Trowa agreed.

"Did I say that out loud!" Quatre squeaked, stepping into the water. He really needed to watch that, if that was the case. Depending on his current thoughts, voicing them unaware wouldn't be a good scenario.

A small laugh brushed Trowa's lips. "Yeah, you did," he said, sliding in across from Quatre. They sat for a moment and then Quatre remembered.

"I guess I'd better take this bracelet off," he said while removing the golden chain.

However, said item fell into the pool. Quatre stood up quickly to keep it from sliding into the drain, but he slipped and in the effort, one hand caught the bracelet, the other caught Trowa's...arousal!

Trowa drew in a shallow gasp of air as he felt Quatre's hand surround the object of his turmoil. He'd been turned on since he saw Quatre come outside in his navy swimming shorts. Not to mention the fact that he was turned on almost every time the other boy spoke. He liked what was going on but he knew Quatre would be revolted at his body's reaction. What was he going to do? Here he was, caught in the most awkward situation with Quatre Raberba Winner...whose hand was still on his dick!

It was now or never. It was a daring move, but they had reached the point of no return. Trowa had to know. Now.

His hand shot out toward Quatre's crotch.

Quatre emitted a squeak and nearly died from pleasure as he felt Trowa's hand seize his arousal. He was on the brink of fainting from ecstasy, even under the entirely accidental circumstances. Without thought, he clutched Trowa's shoulders and bit his lip extremely hard, but he didn't notice. He could only feel one thing...

Trowa was burning with desire. His suspicions confirmed, he stood and yanked Quatre fully against him and pressed his lips to the blonde's with all his strength. Quatre whimpered lustfully under his lips and Trowa couldn't stop. It felt so right..too good...

Quatre felt Trowa's hands touching him everywhere, pressing firmly against his stomach, arms, nipples, and traveling the course of his legs. His lips were taking a beating but he knew that he was returning the roughness in full measure, thanks to his pent-up sexual tension.

Trowa pulled away and looked, searched, Quatre's eyes. "I've wanted you forever, Quatre. Please--"

"Ohhh…you have no idea how long I've dreamed that something like this would happen.." the blonde murmured against his neck.

Trowa's eyes widened for a moment, then he sat and pulled Quatre into straddling him. He intensified the kiss as Quatre sunk down on him, inevitably forcing their bulges to meet.

They both groaned into the kiss and Trowa gripped Quatre's slim hips and shoved him deeper on his lap. He gasped and began taking very shallow breaths. He latched onto Quatre's shoulders and pushed him securely up against the side.

"Uhhn...I'm sorry..I'm being so...rough," he breathed as he dispersed kisses down the blonde's neck. He took both of Quatre's hands into one of his own and held them taut overhead while the fair-haired god continued to moan.

Trowa's tongue worked Quatre's nipples, lightly biting on occasion. When he finished there his tongue traced a line down Quatre's flat stomach, cruelly slow.

Quatre didn't know which to do: close his eyes or follow Trowa's actions. He decided on the latter. He felt Trowa put his fingers inside the waistband, then pause.

"Are you sure you want me--er--this, Quatre?"

"Yes! Uhn..yes..I..want this more than anything..." Quatre didn't know how he formed a comprehensible answer; he could barely breathe. Trowa responded by tugging his pants off and gripping the blonde's erection in one smooth motion, making Quatre's eyes shoot open once again. He watched the emerald-eyed spectacle stroke him while still rendering his hands helpless over his head.

But when he felt Trowa's mouth take hold of his shaft, slowly moving downward, he cried out, the sight so captivating that he couldn't look away.

Trowa glanced up at Quatre. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had Quatre stretched out in a hot tub, doing the most erotic things to the boy who possessed his blue eyes so damn well. Their eyes met and Trowa sucked harder, causing Quatre's eyes to close, a feeling of euphoria engulfing him.

Trowa's mouth soon had him fully immersed and Quatre found himself jerking his hips to meet that security that Trowa had brought. However, the brunette soon stopped that by releasing his loved one's hands and placing his on Quatre's hips. His own hands free, Quatre used the opportunity to entangle them in Trowa's hair.

"Please Trowa...I can't..ahh..!" As Quatre tried to voice a warning to the other he released into his partner's mouth, gasping out the name of his newfound lover. He watched Trowa swallow and shut his eyes tight in an attempt of control. As he came off his high, he felt Trowa hovering above him, close enough to make him shiver in anticipation.

Trowa felt the shiver of the thin frame. It was nice to know he was the one that could call that reaction forth. He leaned close to Quatre's ear and whispered throatily, "What is it Quatre?"

An unidentifiable noise escaped Quatre's lips. "I...uuhh..I--"

"Just say it, Quatre," Trowa said just as deeply and brought his body to Quatre's as close as possible.

Quatre couldn't take it anymore. His erection was back full force. He brought Trowa's ear closer to his mouth. His voice full of resolve, he began to speak.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard. And fast. Now."

Trowa licked Quatre's neck, bringing another shudder from the smaller boy and said, " I want to too--"

He captured Quatre's lips and Quatre snaked a hand into the waistband of his shorts, ripping them away with a surprising amount of strength for a boy his size.

Trowa hadn't realized he had been staring at Quatre after the blonde's wanton act. He only came out of his stupor when Quatre gently brushed his earlobe with his tongue saying, "Impressed? Let's get on with it, shall we?"

Trowa could only nod. His erection was searing with unreleased passion. The object of his utmost desires lay naked beneath him, and the best was still to come.

He pressed his mouth to Quatre's again and proceeded to prepare him with great care. Soon he felt Quatre responding to his strokes, moving against his ministrations. He removed his fingers, arousal paused at Quatre's entrance and looked up to Quatre for confirmation.

Quatre opened his eyes and saw Trowa using all the self-control in existence to stop and wait for his signal. He made sure to look deep into Trowa's green depths while he gripped the brunette's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist, bringing their bodies together, surrounding Trowa completely.

Trowa more than succumbed to Quatre's forcefulness, especially since the end result was being buried deep within the boy, as close as any two people could be. Their bruised lips met yet again in a lasting caress. Quatre urged Trowa to move with his hips. He complied. He pulled completely out and thrust back in.

"Fuck yes," the little Arab quietly cried out.

Trowa had no idea where the young man had picked up such a vocabulary, but it was severely turning him on, even more so than he already was if that was possible.

Their rhythm escalated and Quatre squeezed his legs tighter around Trowa's waist, making a change in their position which resulted in Trowa's member contacting an area of extreme sensitivity inside him.

Quatre hissed as Trowa hit that same region time after time, eliciting Quatre's quiet moans, and curses to come more frequently.

Trowa was losing it. Quatre's foul-mouthed outbursts and cries of passion coupled with their frequent thrusts were bringing him to climax. He reached for Quatre's shaft and slid his hand up and down along with their rhythm.

He felt a hand encircle his member as Trowa continued slamming into him. The double sensation was too much and after only a few strokes from Trowa's hand, he came, his lover's name breaking away from his lips.

Trowa heard Quatre say his name and that was it. He released inside Quatre, also calling out the other's name to the darkness. He brought his spent body down atop the blonde's bringing their foreheads together, waiting for their breathing to steady.

"Trowa?" Quatre whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said simply. "I want you to know that I have for a long time."

"I know Quatre. And I love you."

That simple statement brought a grin to Quatre's face.

"Trowa?"

"Yes?" Trowa answered, running his hands along Quatre's back.

"Since, you know, we've both wanted each other for a long time now, uh, well, we have a lot of lost time to make up for. So, er--"

"Wanna go upstairs?" Trowa supplied, just as enthused as Quatre, as his mind had been running along the same track.

"Yeah!" Quatre squeaked.

"Well, let's go angel." And with that, Trowa bundled Quatre into his arms and carried the blonde inside, where they took part in "making up" for days of untold yet enduring love.

This was the first fanfic I'd ever written. Yes it's a bit banal, but at the time I wrote it, about two years ago, it seemed like a huge accomplishment. I've finally gotten around to posting these, so don't flame me just yet…I've got more weapons in my arsenal. In other words, more is coming. Look out for more from me in the near future! Thanks for reading!

By the way, I just recently thought about making a sequel to this story...: D


End file.
